xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome Gunslinger 1
Character Sheet Character Name: ' '''Race: '''Rock Gnome '''Class & Level: '''Gunslinger 1 '''Background: '''Noble '''Gender: ' '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Size: '''Small '''Max HP: 8 Speed: '''30 '''Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: '''+2 '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity +4, Charisma +1 '''Skills: '''Acrobatics +4, History +4, Insight +2, Persuasion +4, Stealth +4 '''Passive Insight: '''12 '''Passive Perception: '''10 '''Armor & Shields: '''Light armor, medium armor '''Tools & Kits: '''Tinker's tools, dice, cards '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, firearms '''Languages: Common, Gnomish, Feline, Elvish Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: '''+3 '''Melee Finesse Bonus: +4 Ranged Attack Bonus:+4 Mace. Melee Weapon Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage. Revolver. Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 25/100 ft., 1 target. Hit: 9 (1d10 + 4) piercing damage. Reload (6 shots) Features & Traits Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Artificer’s Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy. This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Gunsmith: 'At the 1st level, you can create firearms and craft bullets for all types of firearms. You are not limited by the normal 5gp per day rule for crafting firearms and bullets. ''Crafting Firearms: You can craft a firearm for a cost in raw materials equal to half the price of the firearm. Crafting a firearm in this way takes 1 day of work for every 100 gp of the firearm’s total price. Crafting Ammunition: You can craft bullets and pellets for a cost in raw materials equal to 10% of the price. Crafting bullets takes 1 day of work for every 50 gp of ammunition. '''Grit: '''At the 1st level, a Gunslinger has a number of Grit points equal to their Charisma Modifier (minimum 1). The number of Grit points the Gunslinger has can never exceed their Charisma Modifier. The Gunslinger can regain Grit points in the following ways: * Completing a short or long rest: Upon completion or a short or long rest, the Gunslinger regains all spent Grit points. * Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time the Gunslinger scores a Critical Hit with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Killing Blow with a Firearm: When the Gunslinger reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Gunslinger’s Charm: When the Gunslinger succeeds on any Charisma check on another person, they regain 1 Grit point. * Archetype Grit Regain: See your Archetype Grit Regain for description. '''Deeds: '''Gained at the 1st level, Gunslingers use Grit points to perform Deeds. Some deeds are instant bonuses or attacks, while others are bonuses that can last for a period of time. Some deeds last as long as the Gunslinger has 1 Grit Point. '''Quick Draw: You can spend 1 Grit point to be 1st in initiative order and take your turn as normal if you were surprised. Sniper's Mark: You spend 1 Grit point and, as a bonus action, mark a creature that you can an see. You have advantage on all attack rolls with firearms against that creature. * This lasts for 1 minute or until the creature has 0 hit points, when the creature reaches 0 hit points you may use your bonus action on your next turn to move the mark to another creature until 1 minute is up. * This ability gives you an additional 1D6 damage against the marked creature Gunslinger’s Dodge: The Gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for avoiding danger. When an attack is made against the Gunslinger, they can spend 1 Grit point and their reaction to gain a +2 to AC against the attack. Targeting Shot: You can spend a Grit point to target a specific location when you make a ranged attack against a humanoid. If the attack misses, the Grit point is still lost. If the Gunslinger has multiple attacks for their Attack action, they can make multiple Targeted shots for 1 Grit point each. * Head – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and has disadvantage on attacks for 1 round. * Torso – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and is pushed back 10 ft. * Arms – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and the foe drops 1 item of the Gunslinger’s choice. * Legs – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage Dealt) or is knocked prone. * Wings – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage dealt) or plummet 20 ft. Utility Shot: If the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, he can perform all of the following utility shots. Each utility shot can be applied to any single attack with a firearm, but the gunslinger must declare the utility shot he is using before firing the shot. * Blast Lock: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a lock within range. A lock's AC is decided by the DM. You deal double damage when you hit the lock with a firearm shot. * Shoot Unattended Object: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a Tiny or smaller unattended object within the first range increment of her firearm. The AC of the object is determined by the DM. : As a recommendation, a Tiny unattended object has an AC of 5, a Diminutive unattended object has an AC of 7, and a Fine unattended object has an AC of 11. Bonus Shot: You can spend 1 or more Grit Points to fire an extra shots from your firearms equal to the number of Grit Points spend. Dash: You can spend 1 Grit point to make a Dash. Gun-fighting: '''At the 1st level, your attacks with pistols gain a +2 to the attack roll. Equipment Longsword, Leather Armor, Backpack, etc. '''CP: SP: GP: PP: Description This is a description of your character. They have _ colored eyes and _ colored hair etc. Personality Traits: Ideals: Bonds: Flaws: Relationships Category:Pregens Category:Gnomes Category:Gunslingers Category:Level 1